


The Alliance

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:25:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1788814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a Dark Time for the Wizarding World and Jedi Master Draco Malfoy must recruit an unlikely ally to help him with the Rebellion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Alliance

**Author's Note:**

> This submission is part of HD Smoochfest on Livejournal. The theme this year is Media Remix, which invited participants to "remix" the story from a Book, Movie, or Television Show. The author/artist will be revealed at the end of the fest.
> 
> This was created for Prompt Number: M15  
> Original Work Name: Star Wars
> 
> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> This work is the sole property of the artist. Please do not copy, post, or reproduce without permission of the artist, who will be revealed later in this fest. Thank you!
> 
> Artist's Notes: So this was supposed to be just art, and I started writing out the summary. A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away... 1000 words later... Oh, wait, I need to colour the art. Thanks to the prompter for picking something that is so close to my heart and I had more fun than should be allowed doing this. I hope you enjoy this as much as me. Thanks to the mods for running this fest. Thanks to my beta J for helping me by just laughing at all the dialogue.

_A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away..._  
  
After the fall of the Dark Emperor, also known to some as Lord Voldemort, the Death Eaters took a fall back and stayed hidden for many years...They were all soon but forgotten when the new Imperial Galactic Empire formed taking shape as the new Ministry of Magic; the Neo Death Eaters emerged again with a new super weapon called the Deathserpent — a technological terror designed to wipe out the entire Muggle race.  
  
It is now up to Draco Malfoy, Jedi Master, and son of former Death Eater, Lucius Malfoy to fight the darkness of his past and rely on an unlikely ally.... Harry Potter.  
  
They must join forces in order to provide supplies for the hidden rebels amongst the Galactic Empire. All in the while, they have to stay hidden from the Muggles.  
  
Finally, the Jedi Seer and Peacekeeper Luna Lovegood arranged a meeting between the old nemeses at a secret location away from the eyes of the prying Deathtroopers.  
  
They met at Mos Leaky Cantina...  
  
"You came in  _that_ thing? You're braver than I thought!"  
  
Harry ignored Draco's comment and sipped his Firewhisky. "You forget, Malfoy, I once was the Saviour of the Wizarding World—I need something that won't look like I could own it. Being in the spotlight for being the hero isn't my forte. Clearly it has fallen on your shoulders." Harry snickered, shaking his head. He was glad to have been out of  _that_  game.  
  
"Someone has to do it," Draco spat. "Look at you—my how the Mighty have fallen. Why do you carry  _that_?" Draco pointed at Harry's blaster. "Do you even  _have_  your wand, Potter? The one that once belonged to me, might I add—"  
  
"Wand..." Harry scoffed, as though it was all just so beneath him. "Hokey religions and ancient weapons are no match for a good blaster by your side!"  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow.  
  
Harry shrugged. "It's in my back pocket," he answered.  
  
Draco's smirk was more prominent than necessary but he couldn't help himself.  
  
"What do you  _want_  from me?" Harry asked, annoyed at the smirk; unsure if he wanted to smack it off or kiss it.  
  
"We can no longer travel via Portkeys so we need a ship. A good ship that Muggles won't notice." Draco stared at Harry to make sure he understood. "I've got some cargo to be delivered. No questions asked."  
  
"Well there's nothing better than the Phoenix." Harry pointed at the ship waiting outside the cantina that Draco had just been insulting.  
  
"The Phoenix? Is it a fast ship?"  
  
"Is it a fast—?" Harry scoffed again, as if he'd just heard the most ridiculous thing ever. "Yeah, it'll get you there," he said, ignoring the urge to slam his hand on the table with rage. No one disrespected the Phoenix. He'd won it off a bet from Blaise Calrissian Zabini—fair and square.  
  
~Aboard the Phoenix~  
  
Harry watched as Draco bent down to pick up a heavy box and placed it on the top shelf. For someone that gave him quite a hassle for not carrying his wand, Harry didn't understand why Draco didn't just use his Jedi powers to lift things.  _Or_  his wand.  
  
"Where are we going anyway?" Harry asked, when he caught Draco's gaze.  
  
"Cloud City," Draco answered, giving Harry a once over.  
  
"Cloud City—why?"  
  
"Don't tell me, a scoundrel like you is afraid of a few businessmen?" Draco gave a haughty laugh.  
  
"I'm not scared," Harry answered and approached the back of the ship. He pressed a button to lift the landing platform. He turned to look at Draco who was fiddling around with the controls. "No, don't touch that!" he screamed and ran towards the front of the ship. He grabbed Draco's wrist to make sure he wouldn't touch anything else.  
  
"Get off me," Draco almost yelled, and pulled his hand away.  
  
"Alright, don't get so excited!" Harry said, and turned his attention toward the controls. A few moments later, they were in air, and he'd made sure that the cloaking device was turned on.  
  
"Trust me, Potter, being held by you isn't quite enough to get me excited." Draco stormed away from the front and returned to tend to his things. He needed to make sure that all the supplies were intact for the refugees when they'd arrive at Cloud City.  
  
He felt Harry's presence behind him and stood up to glare at him. "What?" Draco snapped, but Harry didn't answer. He just beamed. Draco sighed. "You make it so difficult sometimes."  
  
"I know. I really do." Harry nodded thoughtfully and Draco knew that he was mocking him. Draco glowered again. "You can't hate me all  _that_  much, Malfoy. I mean, you did come to get my help, didn't you?" Harry smiled and grabbed Draco's hand again. Draco wanted to pull back, but resisted.  
  
"You're alright—when you're not being such a—stop that!" Draco tried to yank his hand away but Harry had a tight grip around it.  
  
"Come on, I think you could use a few scoundrels in your life," Harry said, tugging on Draco's arm and pulled him closer.  
  
"I happen to like nice men."  
  
"I'm a nice man."  
  
"No, you're not. You're—"  
  
Harry placed his lips on Draco's and pushed into him. He'd wanted to do that ever since Draco Malfoy had walked back into his life. He had no reason to help the rebellion, or even for their credits. He just wanted to be around Draco.  
  
Draco kissed him back for a brief moment, allowing himself to almost melt into Harry's arms. Then, his better judgement kicked in and he pushed Harry back. He raised his hand as though he was ready to choke Harry and lifted him into the air using the Force.  
  
"Okay, okay, I get it. I won't do  _that_  again."  
  
Draco released his grip and scowled. He wasn't supposed to use his powers in such a way. He wasn't allowed. It wasn't the Jedi way. They used the Force for knowledge and defence,  _not_  for attack.  
  
"I don't understand," Harry whispered, more to himself than anything else. He'd walked away from Draco and sat on the pilot's seat of the Phoenix.  
  
"What?" Draco asked, taking a seat next to him.  
  
"You can use your  _powers_  like that, and you still apply physical strength to put the crates on the top shelf."  
  
"We cannot always rely on the Force for personal gain. We must know our physical limits, always be willing to learn more, be better," Draco answered; he crossed his arms and looked out through the window. "What?" he asked, when he turned to look at Harry who was all but gawking at him.  
  
Harry shook his head. "Nothing," he said, and tried to shake off the feeling of how desperately he wanted to kiss Draco again. "So Cloud City—Zabini is the Administrator of all their business facilities."  
  
"He simply goes by Calrissian now. To avoid any Imperial trouble."  
  
"Yeah," Harry answered; he was the one who had suggested that to Zabini.  
  
"Are you worried?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow. He wondered what kind of debt Harry owed Calrissian.  
  
"No, I just don't think he'll like what I did with his ship." Harry laughed and set the course to descend—they were due to arrive in a few minutes.  
  
~Several Months Later~  
  
Harry Potter had unofficially joined the Rebellion, mostly to be closer to Draco, who couldn't come to terms with his feelings for Harry. Every time Harry had asked for a bit more, but Draco would only talk about their mission. Then he'd tell Harry that he was free to leave if he so wished.  
  
"Someone needs to save your arse when you're not looking."  
  
"It seems, Potter—all you  _do_  is look at my arse."  
  
"It's actually sort of difficult with all those robes you wear."  
  
"Merlin, you are  _such_  a..." Draco struggled with an insult, "scruffy-looking  _Thestral herder_!"  
  
"Who's scruffy-looking?" Harry smirked and Draco nearly slapped him.  _Again_.  
  
They shared many heated kisses in midst of battling with each other, but Draco could still never seem to open up.  
  
Harry couldn't help but hope that Draco would do more than just throw a few insults and then a few kisses at him...  
  
~Location: Two Sun City~  
  
Things somewhat changed when they reached Two Sun City and were cornered by the Deathtroopers. They were outnumbered and outgunned.  
  
Poised in defence mode, Draco took Harry's hand and squeezed it. "This might be it for us," Draco said and smiled, without looking at Harry.  
  
"We've been through worse." Harry laughed, nervously.  
  
"In case we don't..." Draco hesitated and took a step forward.  
  
"Yeah?" Harry asked, setting a foot to the right and engaging in an offence position.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I know."

THE END

[CLICK HERE TO RETURN TO LIVEJOURNAL TO COMMENT](http://hd-smoochfest.livejournal.com/144159.html) (OR COMMENT BELOW!)


End file.
